


Service

by WaveParticleDuality



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:27:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21632968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaveParticleDuality/pseuds/WaveParticleDuality
Summary: Hubert helps Her Majesty relax after a long day.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 11
Kudos: 64





	Service

As always, Hubert made his way to the royal throne room, seeing that Her Majesty had already beaten him there for once. Hubert glanced upward - he saw his lady sitting beautifully at the throne. She smiled once she noticed him standing at the bottom of the steps. Though the war’s end had granted them both brief reprieve from constant work, an emperor's duty was never done. Far off still were the days of idling Edelgard was working toward, but for the first time in his life Hubert was looking forward to it. Hubert ascended the stairs to stand as ever by her side for the court session to begin.

* * *

Hours later the session finally adjourned and Her Majesty finally permitted herself to slump in her throne.

“Hubert… is that the last of them for the day?”

“It appears to be so, Your Majesty.”

“Thank you Hubert.”

Hubert bowed and while he was close to Edelgard’s ear, he whispered, “Shall we adjourn to your quarters later this evening? I find myself rather wanting to help you relax after such a long day.”

As Hubert stood from his deep bow, Edelgard looked him in the eyes and smiled. “Of course, Hubert. I will meet you this evening.”

Hubert offered her a gloved hand and she took it as she stood and placed her arm within his as they walked off for a meal.

* * *

Before their planned meeting, he sat in his chambers and couldn’t help but ruminate on his and his Lady’s tenuous situation. Hubert knew that despite establishing new norms, Edelgard would likely have to enter a political marriage for the good of Fódlan. It was a point she had argued with him most fiercely against, but he knew. There was no way he could enjoy this arrangement forever. All his life he had been devoted purely to serving his lady and he would be honored to continue regardless of who held her affections. When he had burnt letters from would-be suitors he told himself that these men would never be able to not only devote their whole lives to the good of Fódlan. Even more alarming were his thoughts that none of them could ever be good enough for his Lady. She never had pushed or mentioned any sort of upcoming union, but he didn’t dare get his hopes up that she would settle for a man like himself.

Despite his level of resignation, this was the one thing he could not control himself on. Nothing could have prepared him for the first time he openly admitted the depth of his feelings and she had responded without disdain. He was not one for sentimentality, but he supposed that even he was allowed to think fondly about the bravest moment of his life.

After some final paperwork was finished for the evening he allowed himself a brief moment in his quarters to enjoy a cup of coffee. Hubert’s rooms were connected to the Emperor’s via a seemingly simple door. The Imperial minister’s duties have always dictated that a Vestra never be too far from a Hresvelg. The proximity of the their rooms certainly made the need for sneaking around obsolete despite him not wanting to make their affairs well known. There is no way the people of Fódlan would react well to their emperor cavorting around with a man of the shadows. Despite their thoughts and the reputation of Her Majesty, he still couldn’t help but want to live up to their worst ideas of him. Hubert rapped on the connecting door and waited. He heard light shuffling until she turned the magical latch and welcomed him into her chambers by pulling him down by the collar and surprising him with a quick peck on the cheek.

“I am happy to see you as well, your Majesty.”

“Hubert. You know that you are allowed to call me by my name while we are in my quarters.”

“Ahh, but the door is still open, my lady.” Hubert closes the door while looking into her eyes with a smirk and leans down and gives her a kiss on the forehead.

Edelgard reaches up around his neck and pulls him down for a real kiss then looks at him with a wry smile. “You know I could have you beheaded for your impertinence?”

“Very well. What is my sentence, Edelgard?”

At mention of her name, her face broke out into a true genuine smile. 

“I sentence you to at least 30 minutes of soaking in the tub with me.”

Hubert gave a small smile in return and scooped her up into his arms. “Well I am in luck that Her Majesty desires what I came here to provide in the first place.”

“You know  _ I _ can carry you more easily than you can carry me, Hubert.”

“Yes, but today I am obliged to help  _ you _ relax…” Without warning he took her towards the baths knowing that one would be drawn already as usual. Placing her down, he slid an arm to her shoulder and one to her waist, untying and pushing back her housedress. 

She looked up at him and saw his face morph as it was revealed she was already quite dressed for a bath looking quite pleased with herself.

“Well Hubert? Care to join me?” It was not often words failed him but the best he could muster at the moment was a small grunt of affirmation-afraid of what he may say as his eyes wandered towards her white tuft of pubic hair. Her hand reaching up to undo the clasps to his cape broke him out of his reverie and he grasped her by the wrist.

“My Lady… I… I fail to see how my presence would help.”

“Nonsense, Hubert. I know you seem to not want anyone else to be aware of… us, but I shouldn’t need to say that I find your presence comforting.” She reached up and caressed his sharp cheekbone and reached down and palmed his front. “And it’s not as if I don’t know you’re interested…”

Hubert felt a hint of color enter his cheeks and wordlessly went to sit at the dressing stool to remove his boots. Edelgard chuckled to herself and entered the warm water, her eyes never leaving Hubert’s body. He never understood what a woman like her, radiant and strong, would see in a man so lithe and gangly as himself. But he wasn’t going to deny her what she had so plainly asked for. Hubert would offer his neck up to the executioner for less. He slid into the bath as Edelgard leaned forward to make room for his long limbs. Once settled she leaned back against his chest and sighed in contentment.

Fully soaked and warmed, Hubert reached for the soap and began lathering it into Edelgard’s hair. He tried with every ounce of self control to not listen to her sounds of pleasure as he massaged her scalp. Her Majesty must have been trying to goad him on. She turned around in his lap and reached up to return the favor.

“E-Edelgard! Don’t trouble yourself. I can take care of it myself…”

“I thought you were concerned about  _ my _ relaxation? Let me.”

He was frozen at her order. While he was known to disobey when it was in her best interests he supposed that he could acquiesce fully today. She rose to her knees and her hands reached into his long wavy bangs. He felt…. conflicted, but ultimately he betrayed himself by allowing himself to gaze openly at her chest. How could his Emperor be giving him of all people this special treatment? But he could not deny that the feeling of her strong fingers on his scalp was pleasurable as was the view. He allowed himself to stroke his hands up her thighs. She rinsed his hair then smiled down at him and leaned in for a kiss. The tenuous mood in the bath shifted suddenly and he reached around her waist and pulled her closer. Her thigh pressed against his groin and he could no longer hide his arousal. Trying to pull away just made her bear down with even more vigor.

Breaking the kiss, Hubert pushed her away from his groin ever so slightly and she glared him down. “Hubert?”

“Edelgard… please let me take care of you first. Before we get carried away. As loathe as I am to admit it I would like to last a bit longer.” He swiftly hoisted her up and placed her on the ledge of the tub and began to spread her legs. Resting his head on her thigh he peered up at her. “May I serve you?”

Edelgard pushed his bangs back with one hand. “Of course.”

A hint of a smile gracing his face, he kissed up her thigh to the juncture and lifted her legs onto his shoulders. His hands rested on her ass and the small curve of her stomach as she reached down to play with his hair. Having done this for his lady on many occasions prior, he swelled with pride hearing her soft cries become louder as he paid more attention to her clit. The feeling of her hand gripping his hair tighter and tighter only urged him on. He continued until he felt her tense and heard a cry, and even after, only stopping when Edelgard pulled him away by his bangs. Wiping his face with the back of his hand he looked to Edelgard’s face and shifted up to kiss her on the temple. She sighed into his embrace.

“Thank you, Hubert.”

He hummed and scooped her out of the bath, being careful not to slip on the floor as he sat her on the stool and began to dry her hair. He had been trying to ignore his arousal, but he accidentally bumped his lady’s back with the tip of his cock as he rubbed the towel on her head.

“That’s enough.” Edelgard turned on the stool and put her hand on his cock and gave it a light tug and pushed him to the wall as she sank to her knees.

Hubert sputtered as she daintily opened her mouth and took him inside. The warm wet was almost too much after being keyed up for so long in addition to the idea that Her Majesty was on her knees for someone like him. He didn’t dare overstep his bounds but she took his hand and placed it on her head and he let out a muffled groan. How could she want this? He ran his fingers through her silky hair and suppressed a moan. Her hand drifted south to his balls and she could feel him tense. He came with the thought of her being able to crush him in the forefront of his mind.

Edelgard pulled back and daintily dabbed her mouth with a towel, and if he hadn’t been so spent he may have felt desire overtake him a second time. Her eyes peered up into his and he felt his chest constrict.

She stood and took his hand in her own and led him wordlessly to bed. He was not one to succumb to sleep so quickly but his eyes drifted closed almost immediately and Edelgard curled around him for a deserved restful night.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I have written in about a decade. Please enjoy.


End file.
